All for you
by mrs.nice-gal
Summary: Cat's trying to be the perfect girl for the 'perfect guy' Brian Decker, she puts on more makeup, wears less clothing, anything for him. As Cat strides to be perfect there's one person out there who loves her just the way she is. A Cabbie fanfic.


**Robbie's POV**

''Ahahahahaa! Oh my God!'' Cat laughed, you could practically hear her from a thousand miles away. She looked so happy, smiling and twirling her fingers through her hair, batting her eyes like there's no tomorrow. Yep, she was in love. ''Cat, you should call me sometime, you're hot.'' said Brian. What? Did he just call little innocent Cat ''hot''? I admit, she's beautiful but not ''hot''! What did she see in him? As Brian walked away, Cat twirled away from him, her dress flowing in the process and proceeded her way to me. ''Hey Cat,'' I grinned, hiding the fact that I was still upset with this Brain guy. ''Hi Robbie! Hehe, did you see that? Brian finally asked me out!'' She squealed and wrapped her arms around me, grabbing me into a hug. ''Yeah, I saw it.'' I huffed under my breath angrily. Cat must've heard me, she furrowed her eyebrows and looked into my eyes glumly. ''Y-you're not happy for me? Robbie, you're my best guy friend.'' said Cat holding back tears. I suddenly felt bad about the whole Brian thing, I mean let's face it, Cat would never date a guy like me so I should just accept her relationships and forget the past. ''No it's not like that Cat! I'm sorry to upset you, I didn't mean it. I think that's awesome for you.'' I said. Cat being her somewhat bipolar self transformed into a happy-go-lucky girl again, ''Aww thanks Robbie! I can't wait 'till my date...do you want to help me get ready?'' Cat's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, seriously Cat, get me even more involved into the 'Crian' relationship? ''Um..er..'' I mumbled. Cat looked up to me with her big cocoa brown eyes, ''I-I..'' I continued mumbling, Cat ran her hand through my hair. ''For me?'' she asked. Oh, one of your little tricks huh Cat? Will it's not going to- She stepped closer to my almost whispering in my ear, ''For me, Robbie, please?'' Cat asked, again. I couldn't help it, she just always got to me! ''Fine.'' I said blankly. Cat raised her arms up in the air, ''YAAAY!'' Cat sqeaked. I guess I'm helping her out on a date...wish me luck.

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I just was finishing tying my brother to his leash, ''Down boy, down!'' I demanded, haha I sound like a sargent! ''Will I get ma' biscuit!'' Steve yelled. ''No, Steve! Now be quiet and eat your frog toes!'' I laughed after I said ''frog toes'', hah Steve's crazy! Steve started barking like a dog frantically until I heard a knock at the door, that must be Robbie! ''Shush, boy!'' I said. I left my barking brother in the basement and ran up the stairs. _Knock knock! _Oops, I hope he's not mad at me! I opened it quickly before he could knock again, and he walked in. ''Hey Cat, wow nice place!'' Robbie complimented. ''Hehe, thanks! You want anything before we start?'' I asked politely. Robbie made a thinky face, ''Hm, maybe a snack, anything you got?'' he asked. I started giggling and made my way to our 'special' freezer, I brought out the frog toes from earlier and handed them on a plate to Robbie. This time I think he made a icky face. After we ate sushi take out from Nozu, then we watched a few episodes of The Waggafuffles, it was weird because I almost forgot about my date with Brian...or I thought I already was on one? Like I said: weird. ''Kk, Brian just texted me he's on his way, I gotta get ready fast!'' I said. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs. Robbie sat on my bed as I dug through my closet like an idiot, throwing clothes at Robbie in the process. I finally found a peach crop top, and a white skater skirt, topped off with a cream cardigan. I went in my bathroom and tried it on, then asked for Robbie's approval after all that's why I asked him to come! ''It looks great Cat.'' said Robbie. I spun around a bit, '' I need to look perfect for Brian!'' I said. I dug through my makeup bag and aimed for the false lashes. ''Cat is that really necessary?'' Robbie asked. That kind of hurt me, ''Yes it is! I told you I need to look perfect for my date!'' I defended myself. How could Robbie think that it wasn't necessary? That's almost as rude as the time my brother went to the retirement home and um...let's say he's not aloud near old people anymore. ''No it really isn't Cat, if a guy like Brian won't accept how perfect you already are then he's not the right guy for you.'' said Robbie. I paused for a second, twirled my fingers through my hair and said, ''But Robbie, you don't know how guys think.''. Robbie stood up, walked towards me and looked me in the eyes. ''Cat,''. I waved, ''Hi.''. It seemed like he was about to say something... Accept the door knocked! YAY! Brian was here!

**(A/N: Hope you guys liked it, it's probably going to be a two shot but we'll see :)! Anyways, this is my first fanfic so no hate, but constructive critisim is fine. Byeeee :P) READ AND REVIEW :D**


End file.
